A Diamond Heart
by wolfwriter1492
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the wizarding world is dead. Can Harry Potter now live a normal life? No! He finds out his friends are spies for Dumbledore and Ginny is obsessed with becoming the next Lady Potter even though he has told her time and again that he is gay. As his friendship with Hermione and Ron deteriorated he found a new friendship in Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The evil bastard was dead and people still wouldn't leave me alone. I had to hole up in Grimmauld Place because it had the best protection. As soon as the final battle was over one of my best friends showed his true colors. Ron Weasley went to the Daily Prophet and told them I was the next Dark Lord and I was not to be trusted. Granted things had been rocky in our friendship since fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he accused me of cheating and quit talking to me for a time. Since the end of the tournament Hermione became more focused on following authority and rules. She kept pushing me to trust Dumbledore even though he had done nothing to get me out of the tournament when he could have. Her fixation that Dumbledore could do no wrong eventually wore on our friendship until I didn't want to be around her anymore.

It was during that time that Draco and I began a tenuous friendship. Three years of antagonistic behavior didn't evaporate overnight, but he proved himself when he and Neville helped me with the second task. Over the next couple of years, our friendship grew and strengthened as my friendship with Ron deteriorated.

The man I looked up to, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, saw me as nothing but a pawn to win the war. Ginny Weasley felt she should be the next Lady Potter even though I had told her time and again I was gay and would never marry her even if my life depended on it.

Draco and Neville were the only ones to stand by me after the war. Neville's grandmother died in a Death Eater attack so the three of us all had being alone in common and it drew us closer. Draco's father disowned him when he found out about our friendship and Draco refused to hand me over to the madman known as Voldemort.

The three of us were like brothers and put my so-called friendship with Weasleys to shame. The twins were decent to me but with the loss of my relationship with their brother, our relationship was strained as they didn't want to cause drama in the family. After the first year of being in business, they were able to buy my shares out.

I heard Draco on the stairs as I sat in the kitchen and stared into my tea.

"Harry, you okay?" Draco asked as he sat across from me.

"Yeah, I just can't believe everything that's happened. I mean those who were supposed to be my best friends turned out to be spies for Dumbledore and the man I looked up to had my life planned out to my death at the hands of Voldemort. I'm just thankful I have you and Neville."

"I can understand your thoughts of loss. I knew when I offered you my hand in friendship the second time that my father would not be happy with me, but I couldn't be arsed to care. I knew that the ideals he held onto were going to ultimately ruin the wizarding world. I can understand about the muggleborns who go back into the muggle world because of the risk to our traditions, but what about the ones who stay and contribute to our society?"

"I know and I completely agree. I've been looking into things and we are never going to be left alone if we stay in wizarding Britain. Heck, I don't think we'll be left alone if we went into muggle Britain. I looked into the wizarding cultures in other countries and found that the one in America would suit our needs the best. They have their areas like Diagon Alley but, for the most part, they live amongst muggles and are living in current times, not stuck in the dark ages."

"I don't know Harry. Won't they let Britain know where we are? If they do we'll still never be left alone."

"I've been in touch with the President of Wizarding Congress there and she know what's been going on here and are disgusted by how they've relied on a teenager to end the war, but to not ask for help from other magical communities is ridiculous. She said that there would be no problem in granting us citizenship, in fact, she said she would go so far as to grant us asylum in case anyone gets it in their heads to come after us."

"Have you talked to Neville about this? You know he won't leave Luna behind."

We were so caught up in our discussion that we didn't hear Neville come into the kitchen until he said, "Aye, he's talked to me and I completely agree with him. Luna said we should all go and that she would gladly come with us if that was okay with you guys."

Draco and I jumped when we heard his voice. I turned to look at him as he took a seat next to me. "You know we love Luna like a sister. I couldn't ask you to leave her behind or to choose between us. That just wouldn't be fair."

"Harry what about Teddy? Andromeda isn't getting any younger you know," said Draco.

"I've spoken to her and she understands what we are going through and said that as long as we kept the floo open to her she's willing to let me take him with us because he needs the stability that we can offer instead of spending, however, much time she has left and then being uprooted at that time."

"I think between the four of us Teddy will be well looked after. Have you given any thought as to where in America we'll live?" asked Draco.

"Well, there are two places that stick out to me. Washington state and San Francisco, California."

"Harry, before I forget, Luna said to tell you Port of the Angels sounds nice, whatever that means," said Neville.

"Huh, that could mean Forks, Washington. While it's mostly muggle, there is a wizarding community in Port Angeles just a little ways away. The good thing is that the weather is similar to what we have here so that won't be much of a change," I said.

Draco sat there for a minute before he said, "I'm in."

"You know my answer Harry, Luna and I will go wherever you go."

"Well then, it looks like a trip to Gringotts is in order."

"Why did you narrow it down to California and Washington State?" Draco asked.

"Well, it turns out that I have property in both areas that way we don't have to buy anything."

"That's one thing we don't have to worry about. While we're at Gringotts we can start the paperwork to transfer everything to the branch there and get everything we need as far as ID's and such," said Draco.

"Luna figured we would be doing that so she said she would meet us there this afternoon. We thought we would do a simple bonding ceremony before we leave since we would have the two of you there as our witnesses, that way we can get everything out of the way at the same time."

I looked at Draco before I answered. "We would be honored to be your witnesses."

"What he said," smirked Draco.

There was a soft pop as Dobby popped into the kitchen. "Master Harry Potter sir, there is someone wanting to come through sir," he said as he pulled on his floppy ears.

"Who is it Dobby?"

"It's Mistress McGonagall, Master Harry Potter sir."

"Okay. Dobby please go put on a clean towel." I got up and went to the parlor to let her through.

"Mr. Potter, may I come through? I have something to discuss with you," said Minerva.

"Of course Professor McGonagall," I replied. I stepped off to the side to give her room to step through. Since the end of the war, she seemed to have aged almost overnight. I was sure the stress of rebuilding Hogwarts didn't help matters.

"Lord Potter is Lord Longbottom and Draco here?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen." I led the way to the kitchen with her following behind me.

Once we were settled in our seats she clasped her hands on the table in front of her. She looked at each of us and said, "Gentlemen, it pains me to say this, but you need to disappear. Rufus has been named interim Minister and has deemed you three as dangerous and on the verge of becoming the next wave of evil that we will have to face. He feels that with the amount of power you three showed during the battle that you each have the chance to become a Dark Lord to rival the history of You-Know-Who."

I looked at the others and said, "Looks like we may have to step up our timetable and get a move on with what we need to do today."

"I'm ready when you are," said Draco.

"Same here," said Neville.

We rose and followed her to the floo. She reached into the box on the mantle and stepped into the fireplace. She threw the powder and said, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." The flames turned green and flared around her, the next second she was gone.

I looked at Draco and Neville and said, "No time like the present. Might as well head to Gringotts and get everything taken care of."

Draco grabbed some floo powder from the box on the mantle, stepped inside the fireplace and called out, "Gringotts bank." He swirled away amidst the green flames. After a couple of minutes, Neville repeated Draco's actions. Muttering to myself, I followed up and stumbled out of the floo inside the lobby of Gringotts bank.

I took a moment to settle myself and wished I hadn't just eaten an hour before flooing. I looked around and saw the glass case in the middle of the lobby where the sword of Gryffindor rested. I had to give it up as part of reparations for breaking the dragon out. I would never get used to the ornateness of the lobby with the gems laid into the gold moldings across the walls and teller stations.

Once I was steady on my feet and my stomach had settled down a little bit I walked up to an available goblin and said, "Hello, I am Harry Potter and I was wondering if I could see Director Griphook if he is available."

The goblin looked up and asked, "And who are your companions?"

"Neville Longbottom and," I shifted uncomfortably, "Draco No Last Name." I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye and the look of pain on his face at being introduced without having a last name almost broke my heart.

He nodded and said, "I don't know how he'll treat you after the dragon fiasco, but nonetheless follow me." He didn't wait to make sure we were behind him as he walked away. We scurried to catch up to him as he strode down a short maze of corridors. The goblin stopped in front of an ornate door and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" exclaimed the voice from within.

"Griphook, Lord Potter-Black, Lord Longbottom, and Draco No Last Name are here to see you," the first goblin explained. Draco shifted uncomfortably when his name was announced.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in," grumbled Griphook.

The first goblin left and we walked into the room. Draco closed the door after we were all in the room. We each took a seat and waited for Griphook to look up from the papers on his desk.

He finally looked up and said, "What do you want? I don't have all day."

"Director Griphook, you know how very sorry we are for the whole dragon escaping thing, and from breaking into one of your vaults, but the future of Wizarding Britain was at stake and the Potter Vaults have fully made reparations to you for any damages to the Bank".

Griphook looked at me briefly from his paperwork and only replied with a "Hmph", as this seemed to be Griphook's only response so I continued, "We are here for the papers I talked to you about earlier in the week."

This, however, got Griphook's attention "Lord Potter-Black, are you sure about what you are asking?"

"Yes, I am, Director Griphook. Draco is to become a Black as are I and Lord Longbottom. We require the muggle passports and identification, as well as the transfer of our funds to the Gringotts in Seattle, Washington."

He looked at Neville and asked, "Are you really sure about this Lord Longbottom?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Director Griphook. I also need to do a bonding between myself and Lady Lovegood with Lord Potter and Mr. Draco as witnesses."

There was a knock on the door, annoyed at the interruption Griphook called out, "What is it now?!"

Griphook directed a smile towards the door which was not at all suited to the goblins aged features as she came into his office and said "It would be my pleasure to bond you two, as I personally bonded your mother and father Lady Lovegood," said Griphook as he sent a note for all the papers he needed to be delivered.

"Thank you, Director Griphook," said Luna.

"If we are changing your names to Black I will do the name changes first and then the bonding. The transfer will take no time at all so we can do that last," said Griphook as he pulled a parchment out of the stack that had just been delivered to him.

"Director Griphook, I want to blood adopt Draco into the family and make Neville our blood brother. We don't want it to be in name only; we want to truly be brothers."

"Very well, Lord Potter-Black." He turned to the cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a silver dagger, silver bowl with gems and runes, and a golden chalice decorated with gems all around it. When he turned back around he pulled a potion out of a drawer in his desk and poured it into the chalice. "I need three drops of blood from each of you, starting with you Lord Potter-Black." He slid the dagger across his desk.

I stood and accepted the dagger. I took a moment to actually look at it and was amazed at the simple beauty of it. It looked to be pure silver with a small gold trim around the hilt where there was a Celtic knot. I pricked my finger and watched as the blood swelled into a bead on the tip of my finger. I held my finger over the chalice and watched as three drops of blood dripped down. I pulled my finger back and cast a quick healing charm on it. I handed the dagger to Neville and he repeated the process before he passed it to Draco.

Once completed Draco slid the dagger across the desk to Griphook. He picked up the chalice and swirled the liquid around before he handed it to me. "Each of you needs to take a mouthful before passing it to the next," instructed Griphook.

I took my mouthful and couldn't help the grimace that came as the concoction slid over my tongue. The bitter taste reminded me of all the ones I took during my time at Hogwarts due to my many injuries. I handed the chalice to Neville and saw the grimace on his face before he handed it to Draco.

I felt a tingle in my stomach as I felt the potion take effect. I watched Draco and Neville grab their stomachs, suddenly I wasn't sure this had been a good idea. After a few minutes, the queasiness in my stomach eased off. I looked at the guys and saw them both stand a little straighter. Draco's eyes had changed to a grayish green and Neville's cheekbones seemed to be a little higher and more pronounced. Luna stood next to Neville and rubbed her hand across his back in a comforting gesture.

"While Lord Longbottom has been 'adopted' by Lord Potter-Black, Lord Longbottom retains his rights to that Lordship," said Griphook.

"Good, I was worried about that," said Neville.

"Even though Mr. Draco is a Black by blood, he will not be able to inherit the Black fortune since Lord Sirius Black named Lord Potter as his heir."

"I'm simply happy to have a last name again. If I have to work to make a living I will do that," said Draco.

"Draco, I'm not going to cut you out of the Black fortune. I will, however, create a vault for you with an allowance. I will not make you do without things that are needed."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Now I believe these documents will suffice." Griphook handed each of us a bundle of papers.

I flipped through and found a passport, an ID, a lease, a car title, and a set of keys. I could only assume that the others had a passport and ID as well. All documents showing me as Lord Harry Black.

"Thank you Griphook."

"Now I believe we have a bonding to do," said Griphook.

"Yes, please," said Luna.

"Alright, Lord Longbottom and Lady Lovegood, please stand before me."

"Oh, before I forget. Griphook I need the rings from my family vault," said Neville.

"Of course Lord Longbottom." He handed Neville a velvet pouch. "Just think of the rings and they will appear in the pouch."

I saw the look of concentration on Neville's face before he opened the pouch and pulled out two silver rings with what looked like an opal in the center of them. When he handed Luna the ring for him it changed to blue. I had never seen anything like them before. The ring Neville held in his hand looked like an opal surrounded by flower petals while the ring in Luna's hand was a plain silver band with the opal in the middle.

Griphook cleared his throat. "Do you Lord Neville Longbottom pledge your mind, body, and soul to Lady Luna Lovegood?"

"I do," said Neville. He pricked edge of a finger with the slim silver dagger Griphook held out to him and dripped blood into the silver bowl below. He cast a quick healing charm before he placed his ring on Luna's finger.

"So mote it be."

"Do you Lady Luna Lovegood pledge your mind, body, and soul to Lord Neville Longbottom?"

"I do," she said. She pricked edge of a finger with the same slim silver dagger and dripped blood into the silver bowl below. Neville cast a healing charm on her finger before she placed her ring on Neville's finger.

"So mote it be. With the Power of the Goblin Nation, I declare you bound by soul, body, magic, and blood. Nichil omnino frustra hic addenda sit amet Iustus sum visus hariolari. So Mote It Be. A kiss of true love will cement your bond. You may now kiss your soulmate."

Neville leaned in and claimed Luna's lips in a kiss. An ocean of colors flowed from one to the other rising from their chests out through their kiss into the other. The sea of colors continued from their chests and down their left arms to their rings where they combined and went from an emerald green to a blue and green fire opal that changed with the force and swiftness of lightning emitting a soft glow. I gasped in awe as I watched the scene before me play out. It made me long for the day that I could bond with my soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After we had gone to Gringotts we went to St Mungo's to be checked for spells and potions because I would not put it past the old man to try that route of controlling me. Thankfully we all got a clean bill of health. Well, I was ordered to take nutrition potions and to find a healer when we got to where we were going, all because of my life with the Dursleys. I even got my eyes fixed; that would hopefully help confuse people. Now that the evil bastard was gone and the Horcrux that had been in my scar was gone my scar was lighter and harder to see.

It seemed like forever before we were completely packed and ready to go. We had decided to travel the muggle way in order to make it harder to track us. The flight seemed to take forever, and it was kind of funny to see Neville and Draco trying to fit in as we travelled. Luna seemed to get the hang of it and simply sat quietly and watched as everything happened around her.

"Harry, how much longer until we get there?" Draco asked.

"We should be landing in about an hour, then we have an hour drive to get to Forks. "

"I just want to get away from all these people. I can feel my magic under my skin and I just want to use it, but I can't around all these muggles."

"I can understand that because I feel the same way. Unfortunately Draco, we need to keep a low profile so that Dumbledick and his followers can't find us. You would think killing old Snakeface they would be happy, but apparently not."

"Harry, you did become the Master of Death when you disarmed Dumbledick when he tried to curse you," stated Neville.

"I would rather break the damn wand. I just want to be normal. Is that too much to ask?"

"Harry, you don't do normal," smirked Luna.

I shook my head because I knew with Luna there was just no response to that statement.

Alice was smirking and that never meant anything good. She saw something but was humming in her head, so I couldn't see what she saw. Her and Jasper's split had shocked us all because we thought they were true mates. They had been together since 1948, but she said she had always known and had told Jasper, but they had decided to stay together for the companionship over the years.

I finally gave up on trying to see what she had seen. Alice and Rosalie had started to try to find someone for me because neither of them liked Bella. There was nothing worse then matchmaking sisters. I had to admit that the novelty of not being able to hear her thoughts had worn off and I was tired of repressing my urges because of her blood singing to me. It's disconcerting not being able to hear her thoughts. Don't get me wrong it was great for awhile, but I had started to become worried about some of her actions. I don't know why but I felt like there was something she was trying to hide from me. I was sure Alice would tell me if she saw something about Bella that would be a concern.

"Edward, you need to relax. I haven't seen anything with Bella, but I have had a lot of blank spots when it concerns her. It's as if she is hanging out at La Push almost all the time."

"Thanks, Alice. I know you'll tell me if there's anything I need to be concerned about."

"Absolutely Edward." Alice sort of floated away humming as I tried to look in her mind again. I groaned in frustration and she simply laughed her light little twitter.

"Eddie, you should know she won't tell you anything if it's a decision you have to make on your own without any influence from her visions," said Rosalie as she grasped my shoulder on her way out of the room.

I decided to play some music. I always found peace and was able to center myself when I played; it was something I could put my soul into.

I lost myself in my music until Jasper tapped my shoulder and reminded me that it was time to head to school. I hated that whenever we moved we had to start high school all over again basically. As I grabbed my bag it was as if Alice floated down the stairs and was still humming. That told me that whatever she saw would probably happen today at school.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I noticed a new car but didn't think much of it. We all piled out of our cars and I noticed a scent of cinnamon in the air that had my mouth salivating. I looked at Alice and saw her smile. Then and there I knew that my true mate was here, I just had to find them in a school full of hormonal teenagers. This made it imperative that I end things with Bella, things hadn't been the same since we came back from Florida before the school year started a couple of months ago.

"Harrison, are you sure this is a good idea?" Draco asked me.

"Drake, we need a high school diploma if we want to get into a college and get a degree to be able to get a good job."

"Draco, you need to be here. Something special will happen, but if you don't let it happen you will regret it for the rest of your life." I had never heard Luna speak so clearly. We were all used to her speaking of creatures we couldn't see.

"Thanks Luna-girl. Where would I be without you to keep my head on straight?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"She does that for all of us. She is our voice of reason. Now let's get to the office and get our schedules," I said as we started to walk to the school.

I heard the purring of an engine pull into the parking lot but kept walking. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see five of the most beautiful people climb out of a couple different vehicles. I noticed they all had the same amber almost gold colored eyes, but that was the only similarity amongst them. I kept my occlumency shields up but looked at my brothers and sister. _"We have vampires here."_

" _Harrison, don't worry. They are vegetarian vampires. Notice the color of their eyes; they feed on animals, not humans,"_ spoke Luna in a soft voice.

" _I trust you Luna-girl, but I'm going to keep my eye on them just the same."_

" _Wouldn't expect any less from you."_ She smiled and wrapped her arm around Neville's arm as we walked into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could see Edward getting frustrated all day because of the new students and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He has gotten so used to being able to read someone's thoughts that to not be able to frustrate him. Before Bella had been the exception to the rule and now there were four more, which made Edward curious. I hoped that he can curb that curiosity so that we are able to protect ourselves, not that I think the new students are a danger to us. From all the visions I've seen of them, they are simply wanting to be themselves and find peace.

"Alice, what has you giggling?" asked Rosalie.

"Edward."

"I would think he had learned his lesson from Bella. Just because he can't read them doesn't mean we should get involved with them," she sneered.

"Rose, you trust me, right?"

"Of course, I do, Alice! I trust you with my life."

"Then trust me that they are not a threat to us. In fact, I think they could be exactly what our family needs."

"If you say so, Alice. Personally, I will reserve judgment. They smell different to me than most of Forks. I don't have even the slightest urge to bite them."

"Neither do I. Jasper sat next to one of them in class and it was the most relaxed I've seen him since we came back to Forks. I'm all for being friends with people who don't make him want to lose control." Us Cullens watched the newcomers each lost in our own thoughts.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck as if someone was watching me and it made me nervous. I didn't know whether Albus had already found us or if it was for some other reason. However, I knew one thing and that was I would never be caught off guard again. I would make sure the others kept their guard up as well.

"Harry, come on we need to get going," called Neville.

"Coming Nev."

As the four of us made our way to our new house I couldn't help but think about the feeling of being watched. Draco and Neville noticed how distracted I was, they worried about their but brother because they knew until I worked out whatever was bothering me before I would relax. They had hoped that with the move I would calm down, but they knew it would take a while for that to happen with everything I had gone through with the war that just ended. Again, they cursed Dumbledore's name because of all he had done to their brother. However, if I was on guard then they would be also. When we got home, we all settled down to do our homework, helping each other with anything the others didn't understand.

For days I felt someone watching me, but I decided that there was nothing I could do until whoever it was made their first move. I continued to watch the vampires when they were in school. I noticed that whenever the sun was actually out they would always be out with the excuse that their father had decided to take them camping. If I hadn't known that they were vampires he would have found the occurrences as unconventional because I knew the parents could get in trouble for them not attending the proper number of days. Not only that, but it could cause them to be held back a year because of all the information they would be missing by not being in school. At least that is would have happened at my primary school in Surrey.

"Harry, are we going to work on our anmigagus form today?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, we really should be working on it. More than once during the war I thought it would come in handy. Besides it also gives us an advantage if any of Dumbledork's friends come to find us."

"That's what I was thinking too. I also think we should meet with the coven of vampires that are here and let them know about us and the danger that may come."

"I know, but Edward gives me a funny feeling and I don't know what to make of it."

"Harry. It's nothing bad. You just need to take a leap and see where you land," suggested Luna.

"Fine. I will talk to one of the Cullens today and get it set up for tomorrow night since it's the weekend."

Luna got a far off look on her face before she said, "Yes, tomorrow is perfect."

I just shook his head because I knew that Luna saw something, but she wouldn't say what it was. She always said that there are choices and with each choice, we make our future changes. She only sees what could happen if a certain choice is made; it always drove us crazy, but we all loved her, especially Neville. It was hard on Neville and Luna because they couldn't let anyone know that they are actually married. Instead, they have to pretend to only be dating. Draco and I didn't know what to do. We felt for them but in the end, we felt like a third wheel because neither one of us had found our other half and it was hurting us more and more with each passing day.

I smirked at Edward because if he kept to the choices I saw, he was in for an interesting time. His mate would not let him treat them as a damsel in distress. I didn't know how Edward would react to everything that the new students would reveal because there were simply too many choices that could change the outcome in a multitude of ways on everyone's part.

Edward hated when I started thinking of the most boring things because he knew that meant I had seen something to do with him and it drove him crazy that I wouldn't tell him. Ever since the issue with Bella, Edward had been relying on his gift more and more. For me to keep information from him put him on guard. His gift was used to protect our family and if he couldn't hear my thoughts how could he see what was coming and be able to protect those he loved? I understood how he felt, but I didn't want him to have any preconceived notions about Harry. I wanted him to be able to make his choices from the truth and not from suppositions.

I looked over at Jasper and knew his life would be changing soon as well. I knew he hadn't been completely happy while we were together, but his mate was now here and I knew he would be much happier. What I was shocked to see was that he had more than 1 mate and boy his second mate was going to cause some issues, but it would all work out, in the end, depending on their choices. I hoped Jasper would make the right ones. I only wanted him to be happy and both his mates can do that. If anyone deserved happiness it was Jasper and Edward. Rose was going to have a few issues. I only hope Emmett is up to the challenge of keeping her calm as much as possible.

I looked at my watch and knew that the new kids would be arriving soon so I went and stood by the door waiting for them to knock on the door. My family stood nearby lined up to meet the newcomers. When the knock finally came I looked at my family before I smoothed my skirt and took an unneeded deep breath.

I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Welcome, please come in."

"Thank you for letting us come to talk to you," said the brown-haired young man who had an arm wrapped around the young blond girl who was smiling and looked like she knew something no one else did. I had a feeling her and I would get along beautifully.

The young black-haired young man with the most beautiful eyes smiled as he looked around. It was almost as if he expected someone to jump out and attack at any moment. Edward is going to have his hands full with his mate. He isn't used to being around someone who is so skittish. Jasper's mate reminded me of Rose with his blonde hair and his air of superiority. I just knew Jasper is what the blonde needed to recover from whatever haunted him.

"Welcome to our home. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

"Hello, my name is Harrison Black. These are my brothers Neville and Draco. The beautiful young lady with us is Neville's fiancee Luna Long."

"Please come in and make yourself at home." Carlisle led the group into the living room where we all sat down and made ourselves comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. Black, would you or any of your siblings like something to drink?" Esme asked.

"Mrs. Cullen, please call me Harry or Harrison. Some tea would be great if you have some."

"If I'm to call you Harry, then I insist you call me Esme," She looked to the other 3, "that goes for you as well."

The Black siblings and the one's fiancée chuckled. Harrison gave Esme what could only be called a cheeky grin and said, "Well played, dear Esme." He turned to look at the rest of us while she rushed off to the kitchen to get everything needed for their tea. Personally, I found it funny the look on Edward's face when he was trying to get a read on our guests.

"Dr. Cullen, have you ever given any thought to other mythical or magical beings out in the world?" Neville asked.

"Everyone, please let's all have a seat and get comfortable. Also, please call me Carlisle. There's no need for the formalities. As for your question, Neville was it?" Neville nodded. "I do believe there is more out there then just vampires and shifters."

Edward couldn't hold his thoughts in any longer. "What are you talking about?"

Luna giggled and it reminded me of the sound a windchime made in a gentle breeze. "What he's trying to tell you is that we're magical. They are wizards and I am a witch."

The next thing we knew there was a giant golden stag standing in our living room. It galloped around the room and I could swear it was looking for anything that could be a danger to the four young people sitting in front of us.

Esme came in at that moment with a tray with four cups and a teapot. She set the tray down and handed each of our visitors a cup. It was weird watching them as they fixed their refreshment to their liking.

"What you need to understand is that we need to hide our existence, just like you and the nearby shifters. This for our safety as well. The reason we our breaking the secrecy for you is to give you a warning of what may be coming. You see, we just finished a wizarding war over in England that caused the devastation of many. Unfortunately, because I was the one who was prophesied to vanquish the evil wizard who thought he was a god, they felt that when I was finally able to finish him off that I was too powerful not to be monitored and controlled."

Edward and Jasper both growled when they heard this. Because of this I knew that their bonds with their mates had already started to form even if none of those involved realized it. I looked to Luna and saw her looking directly at me. It was then I knew she was like me and that we would be able to get along just fine. Harrison and Draco looked at each other. It looked like they were having a silent conversation that only they understood.

" _What is going on? Why did they growl?"_ Harry asked.

" _Harrison, they are feeling protective of you. That is going to set their vampire half on edge even if they don't know why just yet,"_ I replied.

" _Why would they feel protective of us?"_ asked Draco.

" _Because they are your mates. Oh, and Draco be patient with yours. Don't be selfish. There is another included in your bond that you have yet to meet. Now boys we need to stop because we are putting them on edge,"_ I stated.

"Sorry about that. You know how boys are. They don't handle change very well." I shared a smile with Alice. I knew she was like me and could see certain things depending on the decisions that are made. "Harrison, please continue. They need to know everything."

Harry looked around as he sighed before he continued where he had left off. "My so-called best friends decided that I was too dangerous to be friends with because year after year since we were eleven, we ended up in some type of adventure that could have cost us our lives. When I look back now, I realize the old goat fucker was testing me."

"Harrison, language," Luna chided while I tried to hide a smile.

"Oh, come on Luna girl. You know you call him that too," Harry whined.

"That may be, but I only do that when it is us four. Not when there are others present. Harry, they need to know what to expect and who could possibly be coming."

You could tell that this was a conversation that they had had many times, but you could also feel the love for one another that the four of them had. I for one looked forward to getting to know Luna and the guys better. We seriously needed more women around because we are now outnumbered by the men and it's not fair.

"You're right Luna girl." Harry looked to us and said, "Please forgive my manners. I am so used to being able to say anything around these other three that I sometimes forget when there are others present. Albus Dumbledore or as I called him the old goat f…"

"Harrison James Potter Black do not finish that sentence," demanded Luna. This made me admire her much more because only who is respected by those around them can get away with using the full name and be respected enough for the other person to stop mid word. Harrison did this and even had the whole cowed head and downtrodden eyes.

"Sorry Luna. He's just such a sore subject for me, even now with so much distance between us."

"I know Harry, but you have to have faith in those around you and in yourself. You know the boys and I will not betray you for anything, unlike the bucktooth know it all, the enormous walking stomach, and the one who thinks the two of you should be a carbon copy of your parents. To me that's just creepy. Who wants to marry someone because they have a resemblance to your mother?"

"Alright, enough drama. Let's get on with why we're here. Dumb as a door was our headmaster at the boarding school that we all attended. Our parents all went there as well. Back in the seventies there was a war going on that our parents participated in. Some for the light and some for the other side." I looked at Draco and saw him shrink into himself and I could imagine that it was his parents who fought on the side of the dark. "Draco, you are not your parents. None of us are. Now, back to what I was saying. Over here it was probably rumored as a terrorist group attacking people in Great Britain before it all came to an end in October of 1981. Well, that terrorist was a wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort or otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle who was defeated by an eighteen-month-old baby who he had tried to kill but failed. You see there is a curse that we have that there is no way of stopping; the killing curse. There has only been one survivor."

"I'll take over Harry. I know this part is hard for you." Neville cleared his throat before he continued. "You see there was a prophecy made about a child born at the end of July who would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, there were two babies who fit this part of the prophecy. Harry and I. Something you need to understand is the 'blood purity' of witches and wizards. There is a Muggleborn or first generation; this type has no apparent magical ancestry. They are considered the lowest of the low. Some have theorized that this type is born from a line of squibs. A squib is someone from a magical ancestry that is nonmagical. The next is a Half-Blood. These witches and wizards have one magical parent and one nonmagical parent or one first generation parent and one pureblood parent. A Pureblood is someone who can trace their magical ancestry back at least five generations. Now for example, Draco, Luna, and I are all Purebloods. Both parents are magical for several generations. Harry on the other hand is a Half-Blood. His dad was a Pureblood and his mum was a first-generation witch."

It was at this point that Harry stepped back in. "Tom Riddle was a Half-Blood. His mum was a Pureblood and his father was a Muggle or nonmagical. His mum's family was so inbred that her and her brother were practically squibs. She had just enough magic for potion making. She used this to her advantage by making a love potion and giving it to Riddle Sr in order to get him to fall in love with her and marry her. It was when she was pregnant that she felt he was in love with her enough that she could quit giving him the love potion. However, when she did this, he rejected her and went back to his parents. She ended up dying in childbirth and lived just long enough to name her son; Tom Marvolo Riddle after her father Marvolo Gaunt and her son's father Tom Riddle. Her son grew up in an orphanage where he was laughed at, picked on, and abused. By the time it was time for him to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had such a chip on his shoulder and so much anger in his heart that Albus Dumbledore felt there was no redeeming him."

It was here that Luna took over. "You see Neville is a Pureblood, so Riddle didn't feel like it was him the prophecy spoke of. Instead he looked to Harry who was also a Half-Blood like him and decided that if there was a threat between the two boys it would be Harry Potter. The Potters had gone into hiding for protection but the person they trusted their safety with betrayed them to Riddle and gave away their location. So, on Halloween of 1981 Riddle made his way to their house and killed Lord Potter, Harry's father. His mother tried to get away with him, but it was no use. When Riddle broke into the room where they were, he tried to get her to stand aside, but she was a mother. A mother who loved her son so much that she willingly gave up her life to try and protect his. When Riddle turned his wand to Harry in his crib, he recited the chant for the killing curse. Somehow it struck Harry in the head and rebounded onto Riddle. This combined with the steps he had previously taken caused his already unstable soul to splinter and latch onto the only living thing in the room; Harry."

Harry held up the fringe of his hair so we could see the faint outline of a lightning bolt scar. "This is where his curse struck me."

Esme could see how much this conversation had taken out of Harry, as well as Neville. "Why don't we all take some time to relax and think of something other than the unpleasantness of the current conversation. Why don't you kids go for a walk in the forest and I will get dinner started for our guests." I smiled when I saw Harry get ready to protest. "Harry, I insist. Please go and relax. Enjoy being young even if it's only a walk in the woods."

"Alright Esme." He looked at the rest of his group. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on."

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Neville and Draco snapped out before all four of them burst into a fit of laughter that was good to hear after what we had just heard.

Harry turned his emerald eyes to us and said, "So who's going to show us the fun of the forest?"


End file.
